Dream Marriage
by kim joungwook
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki pernikahan impian, begitu pula Ryeowook. Tapi saat kenyataan yang ia jalani tak seperti impian, itulah alasan ia kecewa dan mencari yang lebih baik./KyuWook!/Long-oneshoot/DLDR!


**Tittle** : Dream Marriage

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Genre** : Fluff, Romance

**Summary** :

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**KyuWook**

.

**Ryeowook POV**

Namaku Kim Ryeowook, atau mungkin Cho Ryeowook? Entahlah. Aku seorang namja berumur 28 tahun, dan menjalankan sebuah café sederhana. Aku sudah menikah, mungkin itu sebabnya aku memiliki marga Cho didepan namaku. Bagaimanapun aku pihak submissive disini, seseorang yang menjalankan peran sebagai seorang 'istri'.

Suamiku, atau bisa kubilang begitu, adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang cukup sukses. Faktanya, ia satu tahun dibawahku. Ia seorang namja yang baik, cukup sopan, meski tidak selalu sopan, dan perhatian. Aku mengakui bahwa ia tampan, jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan denganku. Dilihat darimanapun ia adalah seorang namja yang sangat sempurna untuk menjadi pasangan hidup. Namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku dan dia sudah menikah kurang lebih satu tahun, tidak, kurasa belum genap satu tahun. Dan jika kalian ingin tahu, kami menikah karena sebuah perjodohan. Kedua orang tua kami adalah sahabat dekat, dan berakhir dengan pernikahan kedua anaknya. Aku seorang anak tunggal, dan dia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat cantik.

Kisah hidupku tidak seperti di drama ataupun novel-novel yang pernah aku baca. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyiksaku, ataupun bertindak kasar terhadapku. Kami melakukan kewajiban kami dengan baik, kehidupan rumah tanggaku dan dia, bisa kubilang berjalan lancar. Seperti kubilang sebelumnya, aku menjalankan peran sebagai seorang istri, mengurus rumah dan suamiku, Kyuhyun. Termasuk urusan ranjang, kami benar-benar menjalankan kehidupan layaknya suami istri pada umumnya. Dan dia memang suami yang baik. Sangat baik sampai-sampai semua keinginanku ia penuhi dalam sekejap.

Tapi saat bicara tentang perasaan, aku tak tahu. Ia mencintaiku, Kyuhyun really treasures me. Aku tahu, ia sudah mengatakan padaku berkali-kali. Semua orang bilang aku beruntung bisa memilikinya sebagai suamiku, sejujurnya aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi tetap ada yang kurang saat perasaan cinta itu bukan suatu hal yang mendasari hubungan ini. Jika bicara kasar, ini cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan baginya.

.

"Hey, babe. Kau memasak apa untuk sarapan?" aku sedikit tersentak kaget saat sepasang lengan memelukku dari belakang. Aku menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui itu Kyuhyun. Sampai sekarang, aku selalu terkejut saat melakukan skinship yang intens dengannya.

"aku hanya membuat nasi goreng. Kau ingin yang lain?" aku menjawab pelan, berusaha menyamankan diriku sendiri dengan posisi ini. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah sangat sering melakukan hal ini saat aku memasak.

Kurasakan Kyuhyun mencium tengkukku, dan tubuhku sedikit menegang karenanya, "oh, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku tersenyum tipis, menolehkan kepalaku hingga ia bisa melihat wajahku lalu menggeleng kecil, "ani. Aku hanya belum terbiasa." Jawabku jujur. Ia hanya bergumam pelan dan mencium leherku berkali-kali. Kali ini aku mencoba merilekskan tubuhku, meski tanganku mencengkeram erat counter dapur didepanku.

Aku melihat sekali lagi masakanku sebelum mematikan kompornya. Itu sudah matang, kurasa karena tadi aku melamun. Aku menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun yang berada di perutku dan melepasnya, membuatku bisa memutar tubuhku dan memandang dirinya yang melihatku bingung.

"kau bisa terlambat jika tak segera bersiap ke kantor." Ucapku lembut. Aku selalu bersikap seperti ini, I wanna please him.

Kulihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mencium keningku, aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. "aku sudah siap, chagi. Bagaimana kalau kita segera sarapan? Kau juga sudah siapkan?"

Aku mengangguk kecil dan dia segera berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk disana. Aku menyiapkan masakanku dan membawanya ke meja makan. Aku mengambilkannya sarapan dan dia menerimanya dengan senang hati. "gomawo."

Aku tersenyum dan memakan sarapanku sendiri. Dan tak ada percakapan yang berarti. Atmosfer antara aku dan dia saat tak ada percakapan apapun terasa sangat awkward. Karena aku bukan seseorang yang pintar mencairkan suasana, biasanya Kyuhyun yang memulai percakapan. Tapi kurasa, saat ini ia tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dan aku melanjutkan memakan sarapanku dalam diam.

.

.

.

"baiklah, babe, aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa. Ok?" ucapnya saat sudah sampai didepan cafeku. Aku menatapnya dan mengangguk kecil, "ne." jawabku singkat.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya dan dengan segera ia mencium sekilas bibirku lalu keningku. Aku melakukan yang sama pada keningnya dan dia tersenyum lebar menatapku, "saranghae~ Have a good day, babe."

Aku mengangguk dan segera turun dari mobilnya. Setiap hari seperti ini, sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor, ia akan mengantarku ke cafe, dan menjemputku saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Tapi seringkali, ia tak bisa menjemputku. Ia bisa pulang terlalu larut karena ia harus lembur. Ia seorang workaholic bisa kubilang.

"Hey, Ryeowook ah!" sebuah tepukan membuatku terkejut dan mengerjapkan mataku bingung. Kulihat Hyesoo noona tertawa lebar ke arahku. Aku balas tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan dengannya memasuki cafe.

Dia Hyesoo noona, salah satu koki di café ku. Dia sudah menikah, dan berumur 5 tahun diatasku. Hyesoo noona sudah memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang sangat imut. Terkadang, saat suaminya menjemput, Minsu, anak Hyesoo noona akan ikut kemari.

"Ryewook ah, noona ke dapur, ne~" dan hyesoo noona menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Aku tersenyum dan memutar pandanganku kesekeliling cafe, beberapa pelayan tengah membersihkan meja dan conter kasir. Aku tersenyum kecil, aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Tempat yang kubangun dengan hasil kerja kerasku, meski ada beberapa bagian yang diperbaiki oleh Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun dia suamiku dan perusahannya berjalan dibidang seperti ini. Jadi, aku tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menolaknya.

.

Aku tengah duduk dibalik meja di ruangan pribadi yang ada dicafe ini saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruanganku. Aku menjawab 'ne' dan pintu itu terbuka. Senyuman tak bisa aku tahan saat melihat yesung hyung berdiri didepanku. Dia Kim Joungwoon, my crush. Ya, aku menyukainya, sudah lebih dari 2 tahun belakangan. Bahkan sebelum aku bertemu Kyuhyun aku sudah memiliki perasaan padanya. Tapi sebelum aku dan dia memiliki sebuah ikatan resmi, Kyuhyun lebih dulu menjadi suamiku.

Dan kini, ia duduk didepanku, tapat diseberang meja yang memisahkanku dengannya, "hey, ada apa dengan wajah seperti itu, hm?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng kecil, "gwenchana. Hanya penasaran, kenapa Yesung hyung bisa berada disini? Apa hyung membolos kerja?" tanyaku mengangkat salah satu alisku sangsi.

Yesung hyung tertawa lalu menunjuk jam yang terpasang di sudut ruangan, aku mengikuti telunjuknya. "ini waktu makan siang, Wookie. Dan aku sekarang ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

Ok, mungkin aku seperti gadis remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta. Aku langsung mengangguk antusias dan yesung hyung tertawa renyah melihat tingkahku. Aku mengulum senyumku dan membiarkan pipiku menghangat, kurasa aku merona.

"ayo tuan putri~" ucapnya menggodaku. Aku memukul sekilas lengannya, "aku namja, hyung!" teriakku pelan. Yesung hyung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan memeluk bahuku lalu menyeretku keluar.

"Hyungshik ah, hyung keluar sebentar." Aku pamit pada salah satu pegawaiku. Dan dia mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis.

Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku pada Yesung hyung yang segera menarikku keluar dari café dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Aku tersenyum lembut, dia sangat perhatian.

"gomawo, hyung." Gumamku pelan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berlari memutar untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"kau ingin makan dimana?" tanyanya begitu mulai menjalankan mobil. Aku berpikir sebentar, mencoba mencari tempat yang aku inginkan, lalu aku menggelengkan kepalaku lemas, "aku sedang tak menginginkan sesuatu. Mungkin hyung memiliki sesuatu yang ingin hyung makan?" tanyaku balik.

Yesung hyung terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar, "kurasa masakan Jepang tak ada salahnya." Dan aku mengangguk menjawabnya.

Aku membuang pandanganku ke jendela samping, aku tak ingin berakhir memandanginya sepanjang perjalanan. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa aku selingkuh dari Kyuhyun, kurasa tidak. Aku dan yesung hyung tak memiliki ikatan apapun. Kami hanya teman, meski aku tahu, Yesung hyung mengetahui bahwa aku menyukainya. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku sudah memiliki Kyuhyun. Dan sedikit mustahil bagiku untuk bercerai dengannya.

Aku tak memiliki alasan apapun yang bisa menguatkan keinginanku untuk bercerai dengan Kyuhyun. Ia seorang suami yang baik. Dan kehiduapn rumah tanggaku juga tak ada masalah sama sekali. Apalagi kedua keluargaku dan Kyuhyun juga sangat senang dengan pernikahanku. Jadi, aku hanya membiarkan semuanya seperti ini.

Mungkin aku terdengar kejam, aku menikahi seseorang yang tak kucintai dan sekarang justru makan siang dengan orang yang kucintai. Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, tapi aku merasa benar-benar ada yang kurang dengan pernikahanku dan Kyuhyun.

"hey, Wookie ah, kita sudah sampai."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan Seoul menuju supermarket. Saat tadi aku bercerita akan berbelanja sebelum pulang, Yesung hyung menawarkan untuk menemaniku. Tapi aku menolak, ia sudah terlalu baik padaku, aku takut tak bisa menahan perasaanku lebih lama.

Sekarang sudah jam 6, dan aku sudah lebih dulu pulang dari café karena harus berbelanja keperluan rumah. Meski cafeku tutup jam 9, tapi kurasa pemiliknya bisa pulang lebih dulu kan?

Tadi Kyuhyun menelponku, ia bilang akan pulang telat dan tak bisa makan malam dirumah. Aku hanya mengiyakan saja, sudah terbiasa. Sudah kubilang tadi, dia seorang workaholic.

Aku memasuki supermarket yang berada tak jauh dari cafeku. Aku memutar pandanganku ke sekeliling dan memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan acara belanjaku. Aku bisa sangat lama hanya untuk memilih sayuran dan bahan mentah lainnya. Bagaimanapun, aku pernah menjadi seorang koki.

Aku tengah memilih daging yang akan kubeli saat kudengar orang beradu mulut. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sepasang kekasih, atau mungkin suami istri? Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi mereka tengah beradu mengenai merk susu apa yang mesti mereka beli. Aku tersenyum kecil saat mendengar percakapan mereka. Apalagi saat sang namja mengalah dan membuat yeojanya tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi.

Namja itu menyadari aku menatap mereka dan aku langsung menunduk sekilas, dia balas menunduk dan aku segera pergi dari situ. Aku tersenyum kecut, karena aku hanya sendirian disini. Tanpa ada seseorang yang bisa menemaniku. Setelah kuingat-ingat, aku tak pernah pergi berbelanja dengan Kyuhyun.

"hah~" aku menghela nafas dan melanjutkan belanjaku. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak berpikir.

.

.

.

Aku membereskan bekas makan malamku dan segera berjalan menuju kamar. Aku berganti baju menjadi piyama dan mulai kembali ke ruang TV untuk menunggu Kyuhyun. Aku selalu melakukan ini, dan saat aku tertidur menunggunya, ia akan menggendongku ke kamar. Aku tahu itu. Meski ia bilang tak perlu menunggunya pulang, tapi eomma yang mengatakan padaku bahwa seorang suami sangat senang saat istrinya menyambutnya pulang. Jadi, aku berusaha menjadi seorang istri yang baik.

Aku menggulung diriku sendiri dengan selimut yang kubawa dari kamar. Aku menyalakan TV dan mulai menonton drama yang selalu aku tunggu. Salah satu alasan lain kenapa aku mau menunggunya pulang.

Drama itu ber genre romance, menceritakan kehidupan seorang yeoja yang berjuang hidup untuk membiayai eommanya yang sakit keras dan berakhir dengan bertemu dengan seorang namja yang membantunya. Dan itu berlanjut menjadi kisah romantis diantara mereka.

Ini drama harian, yang berarti tayang setiap hari dan memiliki episode sangat banyak. Aku tahu aku terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang gemar menonton drama seperti ini. Tapi aku menemukan kesenangan sendiri saat melihatnya. Aku benar-benar iri dengan kebahagiaan yeoja di drama itu saat sang namja sangat perhatian padanya. Bahkan pada hal-hal kecil.

Oke, aku benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang yeoja. Tapi aku menginginkan hal itu dihidupku. Seseorang yang akan memanjakanku dan memperhatikan diriku.

.

Aku membuka mataku kaget, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali sebelum membukanya lebar. Aku menguceknya sekilas dan memandang jam dinding di ruangan itu, sudah jam setengah 11 lebih. Entah sejak kapan aku tertidur, tapi kali ini aku terbangun karena mendengar suara mobil Kyuhyun. Dia sudah pulang.

Aku segera membereskan diriku dan berdiri untuk menyambutnya pulang. Cukup jarang aku bisa bangun saat ia datang. Lebih sering ia yang membangunkan untuk masuk ke kamar atau menggendongku.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki rumah dan aku berdiri menunggunya, "oh, kau mengagetkanku, baby." Suaranya terdengar sedikit lelah, dan aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Aku berjalan mendekat dan ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggangku. Dan diapun menyeretku memasuki kamar.

"kau ingin kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" tanyaku begitu ia membuka jasnya. Ia mengangguk kecil, "kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan bisa berendam sebelum tidur." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, aku segera menyiapkan air hangat dan aroma terapi untuknya. Saat aku keluar kamar mandi, aku langsung melihat tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana panjang, tubuh atasnya terbuka begitu saja. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku dan memandang lantai yang bertebaran bajunya.

"aku akan mandi, kau bisa tidur dulu jika mau." Ucapnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku segera membereskan baju dan juga barangnya. Lalu menata kembali ranjangnya. Aku suka kebersihan. Jadi aku berusaha membuat kamarku serapi mungkin. Meski aku tahu, Kyuhyun tak pernah peduli pada hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

"kau belum tidur?" tanyanya begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku memandangnya yang ternyata memakai bathrobe dan aku tersenyum. "ani. Aku tadi sudah tertidur didepan TV, kurasa rasa mengantukku hilang." Jawabku.

Ia tersenyum dan duduk diujung ranjang, aku yang tengah bersandar dikepala ranjang memandangnya bingung, "kau ingin kubuatkan teh atau coklat hangat? Kurasa cuaca sedikit dingin." Tawarku padanya. Ia menggeleng kecil dan justru menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

Aku memicingkan mataku dan menutup buku yang tengah aku baca, aku tahu yang dia inginkan. Aku sudah pernah melihat tatapan matanya padaku. Ia menginginkan sebuah malam, melakukan kegiatan suami istri. Jika kau tahu yang ku maksud.

Aku sudah akan berteriak saat tangannya menyentuuh kakiku. Tapi sekali lagi, aku istrinya, dan bukankah dia berhak atas tubuhku? Jadi saat ia memelukku dan membuatku berbaring dibawahnya, aku hanya diam dan memejamkan mataku, mencengkeram erat sprei dibawahku dan berharap semua ini cepat berlalu.

Tapi sepertinya harapan itu tinggal harapan. Karena setiap kali aku dan Kyuhyun melakukan sex, ia selalu lembut, sangat berhati-hati dan membuat semua tahapnya jelas dan lambat. Kuakui, sebagai partner dia sangat sempurna, tapi untuk hubungan badan, aku masih tak terlalu nyaman melakukannya.

"engh~" aku melenguh pelan saat ia mencium dadaku, entah sejak kapan aku sudah telanjang sempurna seperti ini. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan dia memimpin. Bohong jika aku bilang tak menikmatinya. Aku menikmatinya, tapi tetap saja, ini terasa tidak benar.

Dan entah berapa lama aku dan Kyuhyun melakukannya. Tapi, yang terakhir kulihat sebelum jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang terengah diatasku dan tersenyum, menggumamkan 'saranghae' tanpa suara. Dan saat itu, dengan sadar, aku merasakan setetes air mata keluar dari mataku. Kurasa Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya kerana ia langsung tertidur disampingku dan memelukku erat. Dan akupun ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat pagi hari aku terbangun. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit, apalagi bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku mengernyit saat mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur. Rasanya sangat sakit setiap kali tubuhku bergerak, apalagi berjalan. Dengan susah payah aku bangun, mengambil bathrobe yang semalam dipakai Kyuhyun dan memakaikannya pada tubuhku sendiri. Aku merasa akan pingsan kapanpun jika dipaksa memakai baju sekarang. Dan aku juga tak mau telanjang di depan Kyuhyun saat ia terbangun nanti.

"Kyuhyun ah, bangunlah. Ini sudah jam 6." Aku berjalan ke sisi ranjang dan mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihatku berdiri didepannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia menarik tanganku tiba-tiba dan membuatku terduduk di atas ranjang.

"auw!" aku menjerit kecil saat bagian bawah tubuhku terasa sangat perih. Ia memandangku dengan wajah bersalahnya, "apakah sangat sakit? Maafkan aku, sepertinya semalam aku terlalu kasar. Maafkan aku." Ia mengusap pelan pahaku, dan aku membelalakkan mataku lebar saat tangannya benar-benar mengusap pahaku dibalik bathrobe yang kupakai. Aku menyentuh tangannya yang berada dipahaku dan membawanya keluar dari balik bathrobe yang kupakai.

"gwenchana, Kyuhyun ah. Aku tak apa. Kurasa setelah berendam air hangat akan lebih baik. I used to feel this whenever we did that last night." jawabku sembari tersenyum tipis. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Apalagi saat ia memeluk tubuhku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dan pagi ini berakhir dengan aku dan Kyuhyun mandi bersama. Aku menangis dalam diam saat tangannya menyentuh seluruh tubuhku. Aku lagi-lagi hanya diam dan membiarkan dia melakukan apapun.

Aku merasa tak mengharagai diriku sendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

Aku termenung di dalam ruanganku di cafe. Kyuhyun tadi mengantarku dan bilang bahwa ia akan makan malam dirumah. Aku justru merasa aneh saat ia mengatakan itu. Saat ini aku ingin jauh-jauh darinya. Selalu seperti ini yang kurasakan setelah aku dan dia melakukan 'itu' sebelumnya.

Aku melipat tanganku di atas meja dan menangkupkan kepalaku diatasnya. Aku menangis, hal yang sudah aku tahan sejak kemarin. Aku terisak keras, merasa seakan habis diperkosa, padahal kenyataannya ia adalah suamiku sendiri.

Tapi ada hal yang membuatku sangat kacau sekarang. Berita yang baru saja aku dapatkan saat menerima sebuah undangan diatas meja.

Aku masih terisak kecil saat seseorang menerobos masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Dan hal pertama yang kuterima adalah sebuah pelukan yang sangat menenangkan. Aku tahu, ini Hyesoo noona.

"Noona, Yesung hyung, dia akan menikah. Noona, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia bilang aku selalu menggantungnya. Aku tak bisa noona, aku tak bisa seperti ini. Aku mencintai Yesung hyung. Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku juga tak bisa bercerai dengan Kyuhyun. noona, apa yang harus kulakukan?" aku terisak seperti anak kecil dalam pelukannya.

"sssttt, gwenchana. Menangislah!" Hyesoo noona menuntunku untuk duduk di sofa dan kini aku memeluknya lebih erat.

Aku terus menangis seperti anak kecil, dan dengan sabar Hyesoo noona memelukku erat, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

.

Aku tak ingat berapa lama aku menangis. Tapi saat aku berhenti menangis, dapat kulihat mata dan hidungku memerah, apalagi kedua mataku terlihat sembab dan sedikit bengkak.

Hyesoo noona membawakanku sebuah coklat hangat, dan dengan sneyum tipis aku menerimanya. Aku meminumnya perlahan, dan merasakan cairan hangat itu mengaliri tenggorokanku. Aku mendesah lega dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

Aku memandang Hyesoo noona, "gomawo, noona." Gumamku. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tanganku meletakkannya di atas pahanya.

"ada yang ingin kau ceritakan? Noona akan membantumu. Mungkin, dengan menceritakan semuanya akan terasa lebih baik." Tawar Hyesoo noona lembut. Aku berpikir sejenak, setelah kuingat-ingat, aku tak pernah bercerita tentang pernikahanku pada siapapun. Apalagi setelah menikah aku juga jarang hang out dengan teman-temanku. Dan kurasa saat ini aku benar-benar butuh tempat bercerita.

"apa noona bahagia dengan pernikahan noona?" tanyaku padanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya meski tetap menjawab, "tentu saja noona bahagia. Jika tidak, pernikahan noona tidak akan berjalan sampai sejauh ini." Jawabnya yakin.

Aku tersenyum tipis, aku sudah menduga jawaban itu. "berapa lama noona berpacaran dengan Yangse hyung sebelum akhirnya menikah?" tanyaku lagi.

"kurang lebih 4 tahun, Ryeowook ah. Kenapa?" Noona balik bertanya. Aku menggenggam lebih erat tangan noona dan mulai bercerita, "aku tak pernah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun sebelum menikah. Aku dan dia menikah karena perjodohan, kedua orang tua kami yang menentukan segalanya. Dari tanggal sampai segala pernak-pernik pesta. Aku tak tahu sama sekali. Dan tiba-tiba pagi harinya aku sudah menikah."

Aku merasaan noona membelai lembut punggung telapak tanganku, aku tersenyum membalasnya, "sudah hampir satu tahun aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun. dia mencintaiku, seperti yang orang-orang bilang, dia suami idaman. Baik, tampan, kaya, sopan, dan segalanya. Aku mengakui itu. Dia memang suami yang sempurna. Tapi ada satu yang kurang dalam pernikahanku. Cinta. Aku tidak mencintainya, noona." Tiba-tiba air mataku kembali mengalir.

"aku mencintai Yesung hyung. Noona tahu itu. Aku berusaha tidak egois dengan mengikat Yesung hyung menjadi kekasihku saat aku menjadi pengantin Kyuhyun. tapi aku tak bisa melupakan perasaan itu bagitu saja. Aku sudah memendam perasaan itu begitu lama. Tapi saat bersama yesung hyung, semuanya terasa sempurna. Aku dengannya terasa sangat cocok satu sama lain. Tapi semuanya berubah saat tiba-tiba dia bilang bahwa ia tak bisa lagi menungguku. Ia tak bisa menungguku untuk bercerai dengan Kyuhyun. ia akan menikah, noona. Yesung hyung akan menikah."

Noona hanya diam, membiarkanku menangis dan melanjutkan bercerita. "bukannya aku tak ingin bercerai dengan Kyuhyun. tapi pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun, bukan wewenangku untuk mengaturnya. Sejak awal, kedua keluarga yang menentukan, ini seperti pengikat dua keluarga, keluarga Cho dan Kim. Dan aku tak bisa memutus ikatan itu begitu saja dengan bercerai dengan Kyuhyun."

Hyesoo noona menghapus air mata dari wajahku, membuatku mencoba untuk menghentikan sendiri tangisanku. "menurutmu, bagaimana pernikahan yang kau inginkan? Bukankah pernikahanmu juga baik-baik saja selama ini? Apa menurutmu pernikahan dengan dasar cinta itu perlu?" Tanya Hyesoo noona begitu aku sudah tak menangis.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali sebelum menjawab. Pertanyaan itu perlu dipikirkan, "pernikahan impianku? Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang mencintaiku, seseorang yang melamarku dengan romantis dan penuh cinta. Saat pagi, kita akan sarapan bersama, berbagi ciuman dan pelukan selamat pagi, saling bercerita tentang jadwal hari itu. Dan kita akan berangkat bersama untuk kerja. Dia akan membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, membuka pintu apapun untukku. Terdengar seperti yeoja, tapi aku merasa bahwa namja yang melakukan itu benar-benar mempesona." Ucapku menerawang. Hyesoo noona mengangguk, "hanya seperti itu?"

"tidak. Tapi mungkin aku terlalu banyak menonton drama. Aku mengharapkan aku dan suamiku akan makan malam bersama, bercerita tentang kegiatan sehari-hari, tetap berkencan setiap malam minggu seperti saat masih berpacaran, berbelanja bersama, beradu pendapat tentang hal-hal kecil, melakukan hal-hal lainnya bersama. Pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun memang baik-baik saja, tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tapi itu tak seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku dan Kyuhyun sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan kami tak pernah berkencan. Dia perhatian, tapi tak pernah melakukan hal yang membuatku tersipu ataupun terkagum-kagum."

Hyesoo noona menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, "Ryeowook ah, sekarang noona tahu kenapa kau tak pernah bahagia dengan pernikahanmu."

"tentu saja aku tak bahagia! Aku tak mencintai Kyuhyun, noona." Jawabku cepat. Noona menggeleng kecil, "bukan itu, Ryeowook ah, bukan itu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tak setuju, "lalu apa?"

"karena pernikahanmu tidak seperti yang kau harapkan, kehidupanmu dengan Kyuhyun tidak seperti bagaimana yang kau inginkan. Kehidupanmu dengan Kyuhyun berbeda jauh dengan harapanmu. Itu yang membuatmu kecewa dan menganggap bahwa pernikahanmu tidak berhasil dan kau merasa tak bahagia."

Aku terdiam, mencoba menjari jawaban apakah benar yang dikatakan Hyesoo noona?

"dan soal perasaanmu dengan Kyuhyun. dia mencintaimu, kau tahu dengan pasti fakta itu. Sekarang semuanya tergantung padamu, perasaanmu pada Yesung, kurasa kau harus melepasnya. Selama ini kau tak pernah merelakan rasa cintamu tak berbalas. Kau selalu mengharapkan Yesung padahal ada Kyuhyun disampingmu, karena itu kau tak bisa merasakan cinta Kyuhyun padamu, karena kau tak pernah membuka hatimu untuk Kyuhyun. kau membiarkan perasaanmu hanya untuk Yesung. Dan sekarang, kurasa Yesung mengambil langkah yang tepat untuk menyerah atasmu. Kau hanya perlu membiarkan dirimu jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. kau perlu membuka hatimu untuknya." Jelas Hyesoo noona lagi.

Aku terdiam, semua perkataan noona terasa menghantam hatiku dengan telak. Rasanya sakit saat kau merasa semua tindakanmu benar selama ini, tapi ada seseorang yang mengahancurkan keyakinanmu dan menyadarkan bahwa sebenarnya semuanya salah, tindakanmu tak ada satupun yang benar.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis, kali ini, Hyesoo noona tidak memelukku, noona justru berdiri dan menepuk pelan bahuku, "noona rasa kau sudah menyadari semuanya." Dan setelah itu noona keluar dari ruanganku.

Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan pulang. Aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk berpikir sekarang.

.

.

.

Aku menekuk kedua lututku dan mendekatkannya ke dada, aku menangis dalam diam, menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku yang salah disini. Kyuhyun tak pernah bersalah apapun, dia tak pernah salah.

Aku melihat jam yang ada di dinding kamar, sudah jam 2, dan sejak 3 jam yang lalu aku sampai rumah, aku tak melakukan apapun kecuali menangis. Dan kini aku duduk di ujung ranjang, membiarkan ruangan gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya matahari yang menerobos tirai jendela.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Kyuhyun, aku ingin menemuinya, aku ingin meminta maaf, aku yang salah, aku yang salah. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas dan tergesa mencari nomor Kyuhyun lalu langsung menelponnya.

"_ya, babe? Ada apa menelponku?"_

Aku kembali terisak mendengar suaranya. Aku baru saja sadar, dia selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan-panggilan manis, entah itu babe, baby, chagy, bahkan yeobo. Dan aku baru saja mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama. Sangat jarang kata 'Ryeowook' keluar dari mulutnya.

"_hey, baby, kau menangis? Kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Jangan membuatku khawatir."_

Aku menutup mulutku dengan punggung tanganku, mencoba tidak terisak lebih keras. Dan tiba-tiba aku ingin dia disini, disampingku.

"K – Kyuhyun ah, pulanglah sekarang. Aku mohon, aku ingin kau disini. Aku mohon pulanglah!_" _

"_kau dirumah sekarang? Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Tunggu aku, jangan melakukan apapun, ok?"_

Dan setelah itu ia langsung menutup panggilannya.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku hanya diam dan memandang kosong dinding didepanku. Pikiranku sudah berkeliaran kemana-mana. Mengingat lagi kehidupanku satu tahun terkahir, kebersamaanku dengan Kyuhyun, semuanya. Bagaimana ia memperlakukanku, mengiyakan apapun permintaanku. Dan aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

.

"babe? Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Oh God, kau membuatku khawatir!"

Suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku sendiri. Aku memandangnya yang duduk didepanku dan mencengkeram bahuku lembut.

Dan tanpa aku inginkan, air mata ini kembali mengalir. Aku langsung memeluknya dan terisak hebat didadanya. Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya membalas pelukanku. Tangannya membelai lembut punggungku, mencoba membuatku senyaman mungkin.

Aku tak mau terus terisak dan menangis seperti ini. Setelah puas menangis dipelukannya, aku mendorong pelan tubuhnya, membuat ada jarak di antara kita. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan mendongak, memandang wajahnya yang ternyata juga menatapku lembut.

"Kyuhyun ah, maafkan aku." Aku berbisik pelan, membiarkan air mataku mengalir dalam diam. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "untuk apa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanyanya bingung. Aku menggeleng pelan, air mata ini membuatku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, aku justru kembali terisak.

Melihatku seperti ini, Kyuhyun justru mengangkat tubuhku dan membuatnya duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan memangkuku. Ia memeluk pinggangku erat dengan tubuh yang berhadapan dan aku yang duduk dipangkuannya. Ia meletakkan kepalaku didadanya dan membiarkanku sekali lagi menangis didepannya.

"tak apa, chagy, aku memaafkanmu. Kau tak salah apapun." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkanku. Aku menggeleng cepat, mendorong dadanya hingga aku bisa menatapnya lagi.

"kau salah, Kyu, kau salah. Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini. Aku bukan partner yang baik, aku bukan istri seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku benar-benar gagal selama ini." Jelasku. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "apa maksudmu?"

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk semua ini, "dengarkan aku dan jangan mengatakan apapun sebelum aku selesai bercerita." Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, meski diwajahnya tergambar kebingungan.

Sekali lagi aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, "aku selingkuh. Jika itu bagaimana kau bilang jika aku mencintai namja lain saat aku menjadi pengantinmu. Selama ini aku tak pernah mencintaimu, tak sedikitpun aku berpikir bahwa kita disini, menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang sesungguhnya. Aku merasa hanya menjalankan peran sebagai istri yang baik, mencoba melakukan apapun sebaik mungkin. Dan saat kau tak tahu, aku jalan dengan namja lain. Namja yang aku cintai diluar sana, namanya Yesung, Kim Joungwoon nama aslinya. Aku dan dia bukan sepasang kekasih, karena aku sudah menikah denganmu. Kami hanya orang yang saling mencintai."

Aku berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengumpulkan lagi nafasku. Kurasakan Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat pinggangku, dan kulihat rahangnya mengeras. Aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"tapi semuanya berakhir saat pagi tadi aku menerima undangan pernikahan dari yesung hyung. Dia akan menikah, dan aku merasa sangat kacau. Aku menangis tak henti sejak pagi, merutuki nasibku yang menikah denganmu tanpa cinta sedikitpun. Dan Hyesoo noona datang, kau pasti pernah bertemu dengannya. Noona menasihatiku banyak hal. Tentang pernikahanku, perasaanku, hubunganku dengan Yesung hyung, dan semuanya. Ia bercerita banyak hal, menjawab semua hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Dan disinilah aku sekarang."

Aku mengakhiri ceritaku, dan dia tak merespon apapun. Wajahnya terasa kosong, tak menggambarkan apapun. Dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku gugup, aku ingin tahu, aku penasaran bagaimana responnya terhadap ceritaku ini.

"baby, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Kau jadi mengarang cerita seperti ini. Kau belum makan siangkan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Aku tak mau kau sakit, baby. Ayo, kau ingin makan apa? Kita bisa memesannya. Kurasa delivery ide yang bagus. Ayo baby, katakan apapun yang ingin kau ma – "

"Kyuhyun!" aku berteriak keras, membuatnya berhenti mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong, membuatku kembali menangis, terisak lebih hebat dari tadi, "Aku mohon, hiks, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Hiks, kau boleh memukulku, kau boleh berteriak padaku, kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku. Hiks, tapi aku mohon jangan seperti ini Kyuhyun. aku pantas menerima itu semua, tapi jangan seperti ini. Kau tak membuat semuanya lebih baik." Aku memukul pelan dadanya berkali-kali. Dan dia hanya diam, tak merespon apapun.

"Kyuhyun, aku minta maaf, aku menyesal. Aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padamu. Cho Kyuhyun! kau membuatku takut." Aku memeluk erat tubuhnya, memukul punggungnya lebih keras, berharap ia akan berteriak padaku atau memukulku. Tapi yang kurasakan ia malah balik memelukku, menyusupkan kepalanya pada lekukan leherku. Ia mencium berkali-kali bagian itu dan terisak.

Apa? Terisak?

"K – Kyu?" aku memanggilnya pelan, dan dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Kurasakan bahuku basah, ia memang menangis. Dan aku terdiam, mencoba menghentikan isakanku sendiri. Kyuhyun menangis, aku membuatnya menangis. Selama ini aku belum pernah melihatnya meneteskan air mata, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis didepanku. Dan itu semua karena aku. Kurasakan hatiku menjerit penuh dengan penyesalan.

"A – aku tahu semuanya." Satu kalimat singkat, tapi membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung. "A – apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku, aku tahu kau tak suka saat aku menyentuhmu dengan intens, aku tahu kau mencintai Yesung dan diam-diam berkencan dengannya. Aku tahu semuanya, Ryeowook ah." Aku terkesiap mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Demi Tuhan, aku tak suka sensasi ini. Sensasi asing yang terasa sakit saat mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku.

"lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau diam?" aku sedikit berteriak, lagi-lagi menangis. Kurasa air mataku tak ada habisnya, sedari tadi tak mau berhenti mengalir. Bahkan mataku terasa panas dan perih.

"lalu apa yang bisa kulakukuan? Aku tak bisa melepasmu, kau tahu pernikahan ini bukan hanya milik kita. Dan lagi aku tak bisa melarangmu melakukan itu semua, kau sudah cukup tersiksa menikah denganku, aku tak ingin kau semakin tersiksa mengekangmu." Jelasnya pelan. Ia sudah berhenti terisak.

"kau bodoh! Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! kau benar-benar bodoh!" aku memukul berkali-kali punggungnya, menggumamkan kata-kata bodoh berkali-kali. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajahku, membiarkan tanganku terus memukul tubuhnya.

"hey, Ryeowook ah, dengarkan aku. Hey, hey, dengarkan aku! Sekarang, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, kau ingin bercerai? Kau ingin berpisah denganku? Aku akan mengabulkannya. Aku sudah cukup lama egois dengan memilikimu sendiri. Kali ini terserah dirimu." Ucapnya tepat didepan wajahku. Kami saling bertatapan, dan aku menggeleng kecil, masih dengan tangannya yang menangkup wajahku.

"tidak, Kyuhyun, kau salah, kau salah jika aku ingin berpisah denganmu sekarang. Kau tak tahu maksudku mengatakan itu semua, aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku. Selama ini aku yang egois memikirkan diriku sendiri, aku yang tak pernah melihat dari sisimu, aku hanya membenarkan semua tindakanku. Aku yang jahat disini." Aku menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya, dan aku membiarkan mataku kembali mengalirkan air mata.

"aku ingin kembali padamu, aku ingin memulai semuanya denganmu, hanya denganmu Cho Kyuhyun. sebagai Cho Ryeowook, istrimu. Aku ingin belajar mencintaimu, membangun sebuah pernikahan yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahnku. Aku tahu, aku mungkin tak pantas memintamu untuk tetap disampingku, aku tak pantas menerima orang sesempurna dirimu. Tapi aku ingin memperbaiki apa yang salah. Memperbaiki hubungan kita. Tapi, hiks, tapi jika kau tak mau, jika kau menginginkan kita berpisah, aku tak bisa mela – "

"eum!"

Aku melebarkan kedua mataku saat ia tiba-tiba menciumku, menempelkan bibirnya sempurna diatas bibirku. Ia mempertahankan posisi itu cukup lama, tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya sama sekali, hanya menempelkannya pada bibirku.

"K – kyuhyun." Aku bergumam lirih saat ia melepas ciumannya. Dan dia tersenyum lembut memandangku.

"aku mau memulainya dari awal, aku mau memperbaiki hubungan kita. Aku tak pernah mau berpisah denganmu Ryeowook ah." Ucapnya cepat. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, mencoba kembali membuat otakku bekerja setelah ciuman tiba-tiba tadi.

Dan aku kembali membelalakkan mataku saat menyadari apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan. Aku memandangnya serius, "K – kau tak bercanda?" tanyaku ragu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "aku serius, sangat sesrius."

Dengan cepat aku berteriak kecil dan menciumnya, mengecup berkali-kali bibirnya dengan tanganku yang melingkari lehernya erat. Tuhan, aku tak tahu akan sebahagia ini saat Kyuhyun menerimaku lagi.

Aku terlalu bahagia dan sibuk menciumi wajah Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tatapannya. Aku memundurkan wajahku dan menatap matanya.

Gulp!

Aku tahu tatapan itu, tatapan yang baru saja aku dapat semalam.

Tahu aku memperhatikannya, Kyuhyun langsung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan tersenyum tipis, "maaf. Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu." Ucapnya cepat. Ia bergairah, aku tahu dari tatapannya. Ia ingin menyentuhku.

"Kyuhyun, hey, dengarkan aku." Aku menahan tubuhnya yang sudah akan menjauh. Ia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak tidak. Aku tak mau merusak apa yang baru saja kita mulai untuk memperbaikinya. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu jika kau tak suka, Ryeowook ah." Ucapnya cepat.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Kyuhyun, kau boleh menyentuhku. Aku istrimu, kau berhak menyentuhku kapanpun. Bahkan sekarangpun tak apa. kau tak pernah kasar ataupun memaksaku selama ini. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar tak apa, aku menerimamu untuk menyentuhku." Bahkan aku sendiri tak percaya akan mengatakan hal memalukan semacam ini. Kurasakan kedua pipiku merona karena itu,

Kyuhyun terdiam dan memandang wajahku ragu, "kau serius Ryeowook ah?" tanyanya lagi. Aku memicing saat menyadari bahwa ia memanggilku dengan namaku sendari tadi.

"ya, aku serius. Dan kumohon, berhenti memanggilku Ryeowook. Kau boleh memanggilku babe, baby, chagy, yeobo apapun selain Ryeowook. Itu terasa aneh ditelingaku. I used to hear you called me by them."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, mencium sekilas bibirku, "with my pleasure, baby."

.

Dan hal yang kuingat setelah itu hanya tangannya yang menyentuh tubuhku. Tubuhnya dan tubuhku yang bersatu. Hanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. hanya kata itu yang kuingat. Saat aku klimaks aku meneriakkan namanya. Saat ia menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang terdalam, aku mendesahkan namanya. Hanya namanya.

.

.

.

Aku berbaring dengan kepala yang bersandar di dada polos Kyuhyun. saat aku melirik jam tadi, ini sudah jam 7 malam. Kurasa aku tadi tertidur setelah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun. aku menggeser sedikit wajahku dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih terlelap.

Aku tersenyum lembut, mencium dadanya yang polos. Aku benar-benar merasa tenang dan bahagia sekarang. Seakan seluruh beban dan pikiranku langsung hilang seketika. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya, dan kurasa ia terbangun karena hal itu.

"hey, babe. Ini jam berapa?" ia bertanya saat menyadari ruangan yang sangat gelap.

"sudah jam 7 malam, Kyu. Kau ingin makan malam? Apa aku perlu memasakanmu? Atau kau ingin delivery, hm?" aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas tanganku yang aku lipat di atas dadanya, hingga kini aku bisa menatapnya dengan leluasa.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak rambutku lembut, "kau sangat manis, sayang~" dan aku tak tahu kenapa pipiku memanas hanya karena satu baris kalimat itu.

"Kurasa delivery lebih baik. Kau sedari tadi siang belum makan kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon untuk memesan makan malam kita. Dan sepanjang ia menelpon, aku tak melepas pandanganku darinya. Ia tampan, perlu kau tambahkan kata sangat didepannya, sangat tampan. Wajahnya sempurna, hidungnya, matanya, bibirnya. Dan aku benar-benar baru sadar bahwa aku beruntung memilikanya menjadi suamiku.

"Gomawo, Kyu." Bisikku di telinganya. Kyuhyun memandangku dan tersenyum, mencium lama dahiku.

"nado gomawo, babe. Kita memulainya dari awal, kita lupakan saja semuanya yang sudah berlalu. Arasseo?"

Dan aku tak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Ia benar-benar sempurna. Aku sudah merasa akan menangis lagi saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium kedua mataku, lalu ujung hidungku.

"uljima. Lihatlah, mata dan hidungmu sudah sembab dan memerah. Kau sudah menangis seharian." Ucapnya lembut. Aku tersenyum lebar, mencium bibirnya berkali-kali, oh God!

"kurasa tidak akan sulit jatuh cinta padamu, Kyu. Kau benar-benar sempurna!" aku merasa menjerit seperti yeoja, dan Kyuhyun terkekeh karenanya.

"I Love you baby, I do really love you~" Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu tepat didepan bibirku. Menciumnya lembut dan membiarkanku memejamkan mataku nyaman.

Aku bersyukur Yesung hyung menikah dan meninggalkanku, aku bersyukur Hyesoo noona menasihatiku, aku bersyukur dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun. aku bersyukur, sangat-sangat bersyukur karena bertemu dengannya.

"ah!"

Aku berteriak kecil saat tangannya meremas paha dalamku pelan. Aku membelalakkan mataku menyadari ia mencium dadaku sekarang. Bahkan aku tak sadar, sejak kapan ia berada diatasku?

"Kyuhyun! jangan bilang kau ingin melakukannya lagi? Astaga~ kita baru saja selesai melakukannya. Aku tak yakin bisa berjalan jika kita melakukannya lagi sekarang." Aku merengek kecil, mencoba menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah merayap kemana-mana.

Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arahku, "gwenchana baby, aku akan menggendongmu kemanapun kau ingin."

Yah! Dan kurasa, aku baru saja sadar dan tahu sifat aslinya satu ini.

Mesum!

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

"Kyuhyun ah." aku memanggilnya saat tengah makan malam. Aku duduk diatas ranjang dan Kyuhyun yang mengambil delivery serta menyiapkan semuanya. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, tubuhku terasa nyeri semua untuk berjalan. Terima kasih untuk Kyuhyun.

"ya, babe?" ia menoleh dan memandangku. Ia duduk di atas kursi samping ranjang, dia bersikeras untuk menyuapiku, dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku menolaknya. Walaupun berakhir dengan dia yang berhasil membuatku setuju untuk menyuapiku.

Aku menelan salivaku berat dan kurasakan kedua pipiku merona, oke, mungkin ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang memalukan, "aku memiliki sebuah pernikahan impian." Aku menjawab pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya memandangku, "ya? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Kurasa kita bisa mewujudkannya bersama." Ucapnya lembut. Aku menutup wajahku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku, rasanya sangat malu menceritakan ini semua pada suamimu sendiri.

"ah, lupakan saja apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan." Ucapku dibalik telapak tangan ini. Kudengar Kyuhyun terkekeh dan hal selanjutnya yang kurasakan adalah bibirnya menyentuh tanganku, karena kaget, aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dan menyebabkan ia bisa melihat wajahku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mencium sekilas bibirku, "katakan saja, kau tak perlu malu." Ucapnya lagi. Kurasakan pipiku semakin merona mendengar hal itu.

Dengan susah payah aku mencoba mencari suaraku sendiri, "aku ingin menikah dan saling mencintai dengan suamiku. sejujurnya, aku ingin dilamar dengan romantis dan penuh cinta. Tapi kurasa hal itu sudah lewat." Dan Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, "maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan. Aku menggeleng, "gwenchana. Itu bukan salahmu."

"Saat pagi, kita akan sarapan bersama, berbagi ciuman dan pelukan selamat pagi, saling bercerita tentang jadwal kita untuk sepanjang hari. Dan kita akan berangkat bersama untuk kerja. Kau akan membukakan pintu mobil untukku, membuka pintu apapun untukku. Terdengar seperti yeoja, tapi aku merasa bahwa namja yang melakukan itu benar-benar mempesona."

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tertawa, "kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, baby~" aku memutar bola mataku malas, "ya, ya, ya, aku tahu itu. Hey, aku belum selesai!"

"Aku mengharapkan kita bisa selalu makan malam bersama, bercerita tentang kegiatan sehari-hari, pergi berkencan setiap malam minggu seperti sepasang kekasih, berbelanja bersama, beradu pendapat tentang hal-hal kecil, melakukan hal-hal lainnya bersama. Kau tak pernah menemaniku berbelanja, kau juga tak pernah mengajakku menonton ataupun berkencan. Aku menginginkan hal itu. Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena hal itu. Bagiamanapun itu kewajibanmu, tapi terkadang aku iri dengan pasangan lain yang bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bersama. Apalagi kita tak pernah berkencan sebelumnya." Aku melanjutkan penjelasanku.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tak tertawa dan memandangku lembut, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada kedua tanganku yang ia genggam, "kau hanya perlu mengatakannya padaku, dan akan kulakukan itu semua. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya tulus.

Aku tersenyum lebar, menarik tangannya yang menggenggamku dan mendaratkan ciumanku pada tangannya juga. "aku menerima permintaan maafmu. Karena itu, ayo kita lakukan itu semua!" jawabku semangat. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan berdiri, mendudukkan dirinya disampingku dan memeluk tubuhku erat.

"terima kasih, chagy, terima kasih karena kau mau mencoba untuk memulai semuanya denganku. Terima kasih, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Saat kita merasa tidak puas dengan sebuah hubungan atau apa yang terjadi pada kita, coba kita pikirkan ulang. Mindset apa yang sudah kita tanamkan pada diri kita, bagaimana kehidupan yang kita inginkan dan hubungan yang kau harapkan. Saat kehidupan atau hubungan ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita impikan, kecewa adalah apa yang kita rasakan. Kita tak akan puas dan mencoba mencari hal yang lebih baik dan mencoba mewujudkan impian kita.

Tapi, saat kita bisa berdamai dengan semuanya dan mencoba memandang hal yang kita jalani dari segala sisi, kita akan tahu bahwa jalan ini yang terbaik. Kita hanya perlu mengatur ulang impian kita dan menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati, dan semua akan terasa lebih baik.

**END – beneran!**

Hai Kyuwook shipper deul! Aku sangat bahagia bisa membuat FF ini sebelum masuk sekolah. Memanfaatkan waktu liburan. I hope this FF is worth to be read. Hope you like it~ Love you all! Gomawo untuk semua review yang masuk pada FF sebelumnya. Semangat untuk semuanya!

Mind to review again?


End file.
